How to Save a Life
by kara hikaru
Summary: Roxas, Xion, and Axel's friendship becomes strained as they uncover secrets that should remain secrets. Xion's stubborn. Roxas is an emotional wreck. And Axel...is just Axel. How to save a Life by The Fray. One-shot


KH: Ok, so due to restrictions I will not be able to finish the final chapter soon. But I thought I owed you guys something! So enjoy! WARNING: Contains spoilers for 358/2 days!

KHKHKHKH

"Xion, we need to talk." Roxas said as he led the raven-haired girl to his bedroom.

Xion grew nervous as Roxas paced in front of her clearly an emotional wreck.

"Sit down, Roxas. It's just a talk."

_Step one: you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down, it's just a talk_

Roxas smiled politely back at her, and Xion stared politely right on through him.

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Xion turned her head to look out the window at the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Roxas avoided her piercing blue gaze and looked toward the left, while Xion held her head firmly in place.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Xion began to grow nervous. She was supposed to be avoiding Roxas and Axel. Roxas mostly, because she could hurt him. She was afraid of what her true purpose was. Oh, why did she have to follow him?

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Xion asked carefully.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence_

"Xion!" Roxas suddenly screamed. Xion looked back startled.

"What's going on? You and Axel aren't the same! You're different… I want my friends back! Why are you acting so strange?" Roxas said, betrayal, pain, and anger crossing his features.

Xion didn't flinch or even blink.

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why can't you? Does our friendship mean nothing?"

"I can't…"

Roxas growled. "Well, fine! I guess it doesn't mean anything."

Roxas stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Xion jumped at the force of the impact and sighed as a few tears slipped through…

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

"Who are you…again?" Roxas said walking out of the portal holding his head.

"You'll be…better off now…Roxas…" Xion said as she collapsed to the ground. Roxas caught her before she fell. Xion began to shine.

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Am I the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked.

"No, I did it to myself." Xion said in a tiny voice as her legs became crystals. "Better to do this than nothing and let Xemnas have his way. Roxas, all the hearts that I captured, Kingdom Hearts, you have to free them."

"I'm really glad I got to meet you… Oh, and Axel too…" Xion said as she laid her hand on Roxas's cheek. "You two will always be my best friends…that's the truth…" Xion said as her whole body crystallized and soon faded into nothing.

"But…XION!" Roxas screamed as a single tear slipped down his face.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Hey, buddy!" Axel greeted the blonde casually.

Roxas didn't acknowledge his friend's existence as if he was being controlled.

"Hey, what's up?" Axel asked his smaller friend concern on his face.

"I…I'm just not the same…" Roxas quickened his pace until he found his room.

Axel was heavily concerned, but didn't push it. He would ask tomorrow.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong,_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life…_

After the next morning, Axel woke up to find an envelope. With curiosity he opened it. The only thing he found was a WINNER stick from a sea salt ice cream. After a few minutes of confusion, Axel finally figured it out…

_Roxas was gone…_


End file.
